Goong
by Okiniiri-Hime
Summary: "Wah... Itukan Putri Mahkota. Tak ku sangka dia secantik itu." / "aku merindukanmu" / "Perusak hubungan Putri Sakura dan Putra Mahkota saja," / sasufemnaru versi Goong by Park Soo Hee.
1. chapter 1

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inspire by Goong Park So Hee

Disclaimer : They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Park So Hee, and this idea belong to me and half of idea maybe belong to Park So Hee :p

Warning : This is GS. Fem!Naru

...

...

...

 _Aku hanyalah kenangan masalalu yang pada akhirnya menjadi titik hitam dalam lembaran hidupmu_ \- Namikaze N.

Mereka bahkan belum memulainya. Namun, kata kata taboo itu sudah terucap terlebih dahulu. Naruto hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Memang tak ada harapan hanya untuk memulainya.

 **Naruto POV**

Upacara pernikahan mereka berlangsung seperti pernikahan keluarga kerajaan pada umumnya. Mengucap janji suci dan kemudian arakan mengelilingi Konoha.

Aku kagum denganmu yang bisa bersembunyi di balik senyum palsu Putra Mahkota selama beberapa jam lamanya. Aku turut tersenyum karenanya, setidaknya biarkan beberapa jam ini menjadi bagian indah dari pernikahan kita.

Namun, dalam hati aku mengingatkan diriku, ini hanya topeng. Jangan sampai aku terbawa semua peran ini. Dua atau tiga tahun lagi, kami pasti akam menjalankan hidup sendiri sendiri. Aku di Suna dan dia di Konoha.

Sekolah di Konoha dan di Suna tentu memiliki banyak perbedaan. Apalagi jika sekarang aku sudah tak sendiri. Namun, satu yang masih sama, para penjilat.

"Kelasmu ada di lantai atas pintu nomor tiga. Kesenian tahun Pertama. Jika ada apa apa, kelas ku ada di lantai tiga, Kelas Perfilman tahun kedua." Jelas Sasuke. Aku hanya mengangguk patuh. Hal ini juga sudah di jelaskan oleh Kasim Iruka tadi pagi.

Aku berpamitan untuk ke kelasku lebih dahulu. Aku dan Sasuke memang beda tingkatan dan jurusan. Dan setibanya aku di kelas, bisik bisikan itu menyapa telingaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Wah... Itukan Putri Mahkota. Tak ku sangka dia secantik itu."

"Cantik apanya? Dia hanya pengganggu hubungan Putra Mahkota dan Putri Sakura saja!"

" _Hush_!!! Nanti dia mendengarnya!"

"Biar saja. Salah sendiri menjadi penghancur hubungan orang."

Walau dirinya sudah sering mendengarnya, Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafas. Hatinya ngilu. Yeah, dia tahu siapa Putri Sakura yang mereka maksud. Anak salah satu bangsawan Konoha yang memang harus Naruto akui cantik itu. Naruto sempat mendengarnya dari Sasuke jika dia memiliki kekasih bernama Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis baik dan berhati permata yang selalu orang orang lihat. Dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang egois yang menginginkan segalanya hanya untuknya.

Pada awalnya Sakura hanya menganggap bahwa statusnya dan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah keinginan karena Sasuke adalah Putra Mahkota. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura sadar jika dia telah terjerat cinta sang Pangeran.

Namun mendengar berita pernikahan Sasuke saat itu, Sakura sangat merasa terpukul. Kenapa? Memang apa kurangnya Sakura dari seorang Laki Laki kerajaan Suna tersebut?

Berjalan pelan menikmati sekolah barunya yang jelas sangat jauh berbeda dengan Suna, gadis cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada pandangan hormat dan pemujaan seperti di Suna, walau ia di sini berjabatan Putri Mahkota. Semua terasa berbeda. Bukannya Naruto gila hormat atau apa, dia setidaknya bersyukur akan hal itu.

Naruto duduk termenung di bawah pohon akasia yang sibuk berguguran. Sebetar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir dan digantikan oleh musim dingin. Dan cuaca akan dipastikan bertambah dingin. Membuat hari-harinya yang suram, kian menjadi suram. Dia... Merindukan Suna dan orang itu.

Mata Shappire gadis belia bersurai pirang cerah itu menatap ke arah lapangan Basket yang berada di sebrang pohon akasia tersebut. Namun matanya lebih fokus ke arah seorang pemuda berambut raven. Mata kecilnya terus mengawasi hingga akhirnya dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai Bubble Gum duduk di pinggir lapangan.

' _Itu yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu bukan? Harus ku akui, dia sangaaaat cantik._ ' batin Sang Putri Mahkota minder.

Naruto terus menatap Sakura yang terus menyemangati Sasuke, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Dirinya memang tak pantas jika disandingkan dengan Putra Mahkota setingkat Sasuke. Lebih baik saat itu dirinya menerima perjodohan yang ibunya tawarkan. Menikah dengan Gaara. Yang sudah jelas dikenal dan mencintainya juga selalu di sisinya sedari kecil.

Naruto tau dirinya terlalu banyak berpura pura. Namun, sekali ini saja. Biarkan sandiwara kali ini dia yang menjadi pemeran utamanya.

Lamunan gadis cantik itu buyar kala ponselnya berdering. Nama Gaara tertera di sana. Membuat hatinya menghangat.

 _"Hallo, Naru-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kami merinukanmu."_

Suara Gaara yang memang selalu menenangkannya. Gaara-nya yang berharga.

 _"Naru? Kau kenapa? Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baikkan? Apa aku perlu ke sana?"_

"Aku merindukanmu."

Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas disebrang sana. Pemuda itu tau, bukan hanya dirinya yang mengalami masa sulit di sini. Gaara pun demikian. Namun, dia tak terbiasa menghadapinya sendirian. Biasanya Gaara-nya yang membantunya.

 _"Aku akan berusaha untuk mampir sebentar ke kerajaan Konoha jika ada waktu luang. Oke?"_

TBC

Well, ini memang sempat aku publish aku tarik, publish tarik lagi. Udah dari jaman STDG masih ngaret dan hampir jadi batu ff ini ada. Saat aku tergila gila banget sana yang namanya tema kerajaan.

Ada beberapa adegan yang ku tambah walau gak mengubah apapun. Hehehe...

Oke, sampai jumpa:)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inspire by Goong (Princess Hours)

Warning : fem!naru

 _Saat hanya akan ada airmata diantara kita. Aku mulai berpikir jika kita harus mengakhiri ini. Walau aku sadar, kita bahkan belum memulainya._

.

.

.

Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Gaara dengan janji Gaara harus mengunjunginya jika pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki waktu.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang istirahat tengah memperhatikan Naruto. Mulai dari ekspresi dan segala gerak tubuhnya. Siapa yang sedang si kuning itu telepon? Pikirnya. Namun lamunannya buyar saat dirasakannya berat disebelah kirinya. Ternyata Haruno Sakura.

"Kau sedang melihat apa? Sampai aku yang sedari tadi disebalahmu tidak kau perhatikan,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sikap manja kekasihnya ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang walau hanya sekedar menatapnya saja enggan, Sakura bagaikan sebagian dari hidupnya.

"Bukan apa apa,"

Sakura mengangguk semangat dan berkata, "bagaimana jika kita makan siang di restoran kesukaan ibumu itu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dan kemudian kedua pergi dari sana sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto melihat keakraban yang keduanya perlihatkan di depan umum.

Bahkan di depan umum pun, aku masih bukan siapa siapa bagimu.

Naruto turun dengan langkah gontai dari dalam mobil. Sasuke tak pulang bersamanya. Bahkan sang Putra Mahkota tak menghadiri kelas terakhirnya siang ini. Sepertinya dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Sakura.

"Putri Mahkota, dimana Pangeran?"

Naruto terlonjak takut. Tak menyangka jika sang Ratu akan datang ke Istana Hades, kediamannya dan Sasuke dan bertanya mengenai Sasuke.

"Pangeran sedang ada urusan dengan temannya, Yang Mulia Ratu,"

Naruto tau Ibunda Sasuke itu tak puas dengan jawabannya. Namun, sang Ratu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu segeralah membenahi dirimu, hari ini akan ada jamuan penting," titah sang Ratu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ratu Mikoto berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki Istana Hades. Salah satu istana terbesar di kerajaan Konoha. Kediamannya bersama sang Putri Mahkota.

"Pangeran, hamba ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Yang Mulia Ratu Mikoto, sebentar lagi tamu undangan akan segera datang. Anda diminta bersiap," Kasim Kakashi berbicara sembari mengikuti sang Pangeran.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangguk singkat dan berhenti di depan pintu kaca kamarnya, yang langsung berhadapan dengan kamar sang Putri Mahkota.

"Dimana Putri, Kakashi?"

"Putri Mahkota sedang bersiap dengan para dayang, Yang Mulia Pangeran," jawab sang Kasim.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kemudian masuk ke kediamannya. Dan mulai untuk bersiap menuju istana utama. Tempat acara jamuan akan dilaksanakan.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan segala macam hanbok yang akan dipakainya untuk acara jamuan. Putri kerajaan Suna itu merasa, dirinya harus memberi kesan yang baik di jamuan pertamanya sebagai Putri Mahkota Konoha.

"Tuan Putri, Pangeran sudah menunggu Anda di depan," lapor salah satu dari dayangnya.

Naruto mengangguk saja. Dia itu masih fokus dengan _hanbok_ yang akan dipakainya, yeah setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Namun nyatanya, gadis itu tengah melakukan kejadian tadi siang saat mendengar sesuatu mengenai Sasuke.

"Tuan Putri, _hanbok_ mana yang akan Anda pilih?" pertanyaan kepala dayangnya itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika yang putih ini?" pilihnya asal. Walau ini adalah jamuan pertamanya, rasanya rasa semangat itu tadi lenyap dan hilang tertiup angin dan terbang entah kemana.

"Itu pilihan yang bagus, Tuan Putri." jawab salah satu dayang.

Dan Naruto akhirnya menyelesaikan pilihannya dan beranjak untuk menganti baju.

Sementara itu, sang Pangeran sendiri sedang asyik memperhatikan teras dari kamar sang Putri Mahkota. Nampak rapi juga tertata, tak lupa dengan banyaknya bunga yang ditanam, menambah kesan asri dari halaman sang Putri.

"Aku sudah siap, Pangeran,"

Suara yang selalu didengar oleh Sasuke belakangan hari ini membuat sang Pangeran menoleh. Dan di sana, berdiri sosok manis dan menawarkan Putri Mahkota yang tanpa sadar membuat Pangeran terpanah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah meraih kembali rasa terpanahnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita ke kediaman utama, Putri," ucap Sasuke setelah dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa terkesima. Pangeran Konoha itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk sang Putri, seperti hal yang memang sudah sewajarnya terjadi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan sang Pangeran untuk berjalan bersama, layaknya pasangan.

Mereka berjalan dengan iringan dayang juga Kasim menuju kediaman utama. Di sana sudah nampak rami oleh para tamu undangan. Wajar saya, jamuan makan malam kali ini juga dimaksudkan sebagai pesta penyambutan sang Putri Mahkota.

"Semoga Putri bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerajaan Konoha. Walau sama sama kerajaan, tapi saya yakin Suna dan Konoha banyak memiliki perbedaan," Ucap Perdana Menteri Konoha, yang jika Naruto tak salah ingat bernama Hyuuga Hiasi tersebut.

"Saya pun berharap demikian, Perdana Menteri. Dan terima kasih kepada _Hwangtaeja_ yang sudah membantu saya sejauh ini." ucap Naruto.

"Saya yakin _Hwangtaeja-bi_ bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Karena _Hwangtaeja-bi_ sendiri adalah Putri Suna yang terkenal," sanjungan itu berasal dari istri sang Perdana Menteri. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

" _Gamsahamnida_ ,"

Naruto mengamati sekitar. Menurutnya, acara jamuan yang di adakan Konoha tak jauh beda dengan yang ada di Suna. Namun, gadis itu sadar, jika di Suna setidaknya dia tak akan merasa sepi seperti ini dengan hanya duduk di tepi air mancur. Sasuke? Entahlah, dia juga tak tau sang Pangeran itu kemana.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan berjalan mengelilingi istana utama. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju halaman belakang yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Namun, bukan itu fokus mata Naruto. Melainkan, dua sosok manusia yang nampak duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Sosok familiar dan menjadi bagian hidupnya selama beberapa hari ini. Sasuke Uchiha dan seorang lagi adalah Haruno Sakura.

Aku pergi sebentar menemui seseorang. Kau sebaiknya tunggu saja di sini. Ini urusan penting.

Kata kata Sasuke sebelum pergi tiba tiba teringat oleh Naruto. _Ahh~ jadi ini urusan pentingmu, Hwangtaeja._ Batin gadis itu miris.

Naruto segera berbalik dan kembali masuk. Sepanjang lorong, dia terus berpikir, aku sepertinya memang harus mengakhiri sesuatu yang bahkan, belum aku mulai.

Sasuke berusaha mencari Naruto diantara ribuan tamu undangan. Namun nihil. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah harus kembali ke Istana Hades.

"Kakashi, apakah kau melihat _Bi-gung Mama_? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi. Padahal kami sudah harus kembali,"

"Maafkan hamba, _Joenha_. Namun, hamba juga tidak melihat _Hwangtaeja-bi_ sedari tadi. Tadi hamba dipanggil oleh _Hwangtaehu_ ," jawab Kakashi.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi. _Dimana kau Hwangtaeja-bi?_ Pikir Sasuke bingung.

Diambilnya ponsel dari saku jasnya dan kemudian mendial panggilan untuk Hwangtaeja-bi yang merepotkan itu.

"Hallo,"

"Kau dimana?"

"Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Aku frustasi mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hei, _Hwangtaeja-bi!_ Sialan! Hei!" sedetik itu Sasuke melupakan tata kramanya. Jawaban Naruto benar benar mengesalkan!

"Yah, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah kembali. ( _kau terlalu lama_ , batinnya),"

"Itu salahmu. Kau tak tau ada alat canggih bernama telepon yang bisa digunakan berkomunikasi jarak jauh?"

Belum selesai orang di sebrang sana berbicara, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar.

Tiba-tiba, ingatannya mengenai kejadian di halaman belakang muncul di benak gadis cantik itu. Rasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelik diperutnya. Dan rasanya, tak menyenangkan. Membuatnya sesak dan susah bernafas.

" _Hwangtaeja-bi_ , air panasnya sudah kami siapkan,"

 _Ahh~ mungkin berendam bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh itu._ Batin sang Putri.

Sekolah pun bahkan menjadi tempat baru yang membuat segalanya bertambah sulit bagi Naruto. Semua bisikan dan cemoohan itu kian hari, kian menjamur. Apakah sebegitu tidak pantasnya ia menjadi Putri Mahkota?

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap yang berada tiga lantai dari kelasnya. Yang memaksa Naruto harus menaiki tangga. Karena lift sama saja dengan menambah beban dengan mendengar segala bisikan di belakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalannya, gadis itu merasa bersyukur. Untunglah dia menaiki tangga. Pemandangan yang disajikan dari kaca bening di samping tangga sungguh menakjubkan.

Namun, saat mencapai lantai empat, barulah Naruto sadari, jika di sana, dibawah pohon akasia di dekat lapangan basket yang terlihat dari atas, duduk dua sosok yang walau ingin ditepisnya, ia kenal dan sangat familiar. Sasuke. Lagi lagi sosok itu bersama Sakura. Dan keduanya tengah berciuman.

Rasa itu kembali hadir. Rasa sesak hingga rasanya sulit bernafas. Kenapa? Apakah aku mulai jatuh padanya? Apakah aku mulai menganggap jika ini bukan sandiwara lagi?

TBC

Ahh!!! Gimana? Harap kalian suka :)

Cerita ini, terinspirasi dari Goong By Park So Hee. Makanya aku lebih nyaman menggunakan istilah Korea dibanding Jepang. Lebih ngena aja pas nulis. Dan ini juga mengambil settings di sana sebenarnya.

dan bagi yang beranggapan aku bashing Sakura. aku emang gak suka dia tapi aku juga gak benci. bagi kalian yang tau drama ini mungkin bakalan ngerti, bahwa sakura di sini bukanlah perebut atau perusak. dia hanyalah gadis yang merasa bahwa cintanya diambil (awal nonton goong aku malah berpikir **naruto/tokoh utama wanita** yang jahat,)

Arti istilah

 **Hwangtaeja** : Putra Mahkota

 **Hwangtaeja** -bi : Putri Mahkota

 **Gamsahamnida** : Terimakasih

 **Joenha** : Yang Mulia

Bi-gung Mama : Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota


	3. Chapters 3

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inspire Goong Park So Hee

Disclaimer : They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Park So Hee, and this idea belong to me and half of idea maybe belong to Park So Hee :p

Warning : This is GS. Fem!Naru. DLDR

...

 _Rasa itu kembali hadir. Rasa sesak hingga rasanya sulit bernafas. Kenapa? Apakah aku mulai jatuh padanya? Apakah aku mulai menganggap jika ini bukan sandiwara lagi?_

...

Seharusnya, pernikahan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sakral dan dijalani oleh dua orang orang yang saling mencintai, setidaknya itu anggapan Naruto kecil.

Namun, semuanya hanyalah angan belakang saat ini. Tak ada hal sakral. Tak ada dua orang yang saling mencintai. Dan tak ada pernikahan yang dicita-citakan olehnya. Semuanya hancur hingga tak bersisa.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Selalu saja, akhirnya semua orang tak ada di pihaknya.

Naruto segera berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan tergesa gesa. Tak ada lagi pemandangan yang ingin dilihatnya. Semuanya membawanya kepada rasa sesak ini.

Seharusnya, sedari awal, dirinya sudah menetapkan jika ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang akan hilang. Pernikahannya ini hanya formalitas. Dan kemudian, dua atau tiga tahun kemudian mereka akan hidup terpisah. Menentukan dan hidup dengan jalan yang mereka pilih masing-masing. Dan jika dirinya terus seperti ini, itu sama saja dia membiarkan hatinya mati dan terus tersakiti. Tak kan ada yang mulus jika menyangkut tentang hubungan mereka.

Gaara merasa, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang adil saat kau, tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini menjadi milikmu.

Naruto. Gadis itu sedari dulu sudah menjadi gadis yang ibunya katakan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Namun, nyatanya Naruto malah menikah dengan Pangeran Konoha itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Gaara ingin sekali melenyapkan Pangeran Konoha tersebut.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai. Kaywon High School of Arts,"

" _Gamsahamnida, Ahjussi_ ," ucapnya.

Gaara melangkah menuju sekolah yang diketahuinya sebagai tempat Naruto selama di Konoha mengenyam pendidikan. Kaywon High School of Arts. Sekolah Seni Kaywon.

Gaara berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Dengan diiringi bisikan kagum dari orang orang yang melihatnya. Namun, pemuda itu dengan santainya hanya berjalan melewati mereka.

...

Sakura memasuki sekolah dengan raut bingung. _Ada apa ini? Siapa yang datang hingga membuat semuanya heboh seperti ini?_

"Eumm... _Ano_ , siapa yang datang Neji- _ssi_?" tanya Sakura kepada salah satu orang yang diketahuinya adalah teman Sasuke di kelas perfilman.

"Ahh, Aku dengar tadi siswa perempuan menyebutkan tentang seorang pemuda tampan yang datang. Katanya sih, menyaingi Pangeran Mahkota," jawab Neji.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. _Siapa?_ Namun akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu bingung dan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

...

Naruto menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai dan hampir tidak fokus. Setiap langkahnya itu, sedikit sana salah, dia aman terguling dan jatuh dengan mengenaskan.

Dan benar saja, saat akan menuruni tangga terakhir dari lantai empat gadis itu terpeleset dan...

 _Kok tidak sakit?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati hati, _Hwangtaeja-bi,_ "

Suara itu, suara itu milik...

"Gaara!"

Pekikan kaget disusul pelukan erat langsung saja menyapa Gaara. Tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto orang orang yang berbisik mencela ke arahnya.

Sementara yang dipeluk hanya tertawa dan balas memeluk sosok pirang di dekapannya tersebut. Gadisnya. Gadis paling berharga miliknya. Naruto- **nya** yang telah menemaninya selama yang ia ingat.

Keduanya menelusuri taman belakang sekolah sembari berpegangan tangan. Melepas rindu dan segala rasa yang membuncah. Tempat itu tenang dan sejuk juga tak terlalu banyak orang di sana. Maka dari itu, rasanya sangat damai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya membantu _Wangja_ di Suna?" tanya Naruto.

"Bahkan Kurama yang menyuruhku kemari dan mengawasimu. Maka dari itu-"

"Kau akan pindah ke Kaywon?"

Seruan senang langsung terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga Gaara. Naruto, Naruto-nya yang ekspresif dan membuah segalanya lebih berwarna. Naruto milik **NYA**.

Anggukan dari Gaara menambah baik suasana hati Naruto. Setidaknya, walau hanya Gaara, dia memiliki teman disini. Setidaknya rasa sepi itu akan terobati. Setidaknya dia bisa sejenak menutup telinga lebih baik jika ada sosok berambut merah ini di sampingnya.

...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira menuju kelasnya. Rasanya seperti mendapat jutaan ton emas. Menyenangkan sekali. Namun, senyum itu pudar manakala dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menyandar di depan pintu masuk kelasnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kemana saja kau? Sampai melewatkan pelajaran kedua dan ketiga," kata kata dingin Sasuke rasanya membawa semua kebahagian yang Naruto dapat.

"Aku ke atap," Naruto tak sepenuhnya berbohong kepada Sasuke.

"Kau berani berbohong kepada suamimu?" rasanya gurun di Suna bisa membeku mendengar kata kata yang Sasuke lontarkan.

"Oh... Jadi sekarang kau suamiku?" senyum sinis terpatri di bibir Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah sebelumnya berkata bahwa kau memiliki kekasih dan tak bisa sepenuhnya menganggapku istri, kau berkata kau suamiku?" Ucapan sinis Naruto lontarkan. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mulai berbisik bisik mendengar mereka.

" _Hwangtaeja-bi,_ Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!"

Sasuke hampir melayangkan tamparan nya kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu menganggap, Naruto sudah begitu lancang.

"Apa?! Ayo tampar aku! Ayo tampar! Yang bahkan Ayahanda dan Ibunda saja tak pernah menampar ku. Akan ku ucapkan selamat karena kau yang pertama," Naruto mendesis.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto menuju lift, membuat orang orang yang ada di dalamnya menyingkir keluar, membiarkan Pangeran dan Putri masuk.

Sasuke memencet angkat 6. Itu artinya, sang Pangeran membawa Naruto menuju _rooftops_.

Ting!

Ditariknya tangan Naruto keluar Lift dan sebelah tangannya yang lain membuka pintu atap. Dan di hempaskannya Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"Kau! Bisakah kau menjaga agar kita tetap terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia? Setidaknya, hanya di lingkungan dimana kita diketahui sebagai pasangan!"

Naruto bangkit dan menyeka bagian belakang seragamnya yang kotor. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke, lagi.

Menurut Naruto ini sangat memuakkan. Saat dimana kau melihat suamimu bercumbu dengan Kekasihnya, kau malah diperintahkan bersandiwara seakan akan mereka pasangan harmonis dan saling mencintai. Bullshit! Dia bahkan memergoki mereka lebih dari dua kali!

"Kau meminta ku bersandiwara, sedangkan kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, "-dengan panasnya, tengah berciuman dengan Kekasihmu di tepi lapangan basket! Itu adalah tempat umum jika kau lupa, _Hwangtaeja_!"

Sasuke terdiam. Darimana gadis ini tahu? "Jadi maksudmu ini semacam balas dendam?" namun dirinya tetap tak tinggal diam dan kembali melempar tudingan kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek, "Sebegitu pentingkah bagiku untuk membalas dendam? Siapa kau sampai aku harus berbuat demikian?"

Sasuke sungguh tak percaya, Naruto yang selalu diam dahulu kini menjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku bukannya berubah, _Hwangtaeja_. Tapi, kau! Kaulah yang tak pernah mengenalku. Kau yang selama ini terlalu sibuk dengan Kekasihmu itu. Jadi, bukan aku. Hanya, kau yang tak mengenalku," jawab Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah sebegitu tak pekanya kah dirimu, _Hwangtaeja_?! Apakah sebegitu tak memperhatikannya kau?" jeda, Naruto menarik nafasnya sebentar.

"-Aku kesepian! Terkurung di dalam istana sementara kau bermesraan dengan kekasihmu. Terjebak dalam bisikan, kata kata sinis dan cemoohan karena merusak hubungan sang _Hwangtaeja_ dan Putri Sakura, sementara kau dengan asyiknya berpaling tak peduli seolah hanya ada Sakura di hidupmu! Merasa sepi, padahal ditengah keramaian! Dan kau! Lagi lagi hanya diam! Tak peduli atau tak peka aku juga tak tau. Dan tak ingin mau tau lagi sekarang! Aku hanya memiliki dirimu sebagai panutan! Dan kau dengan seenaknya melimpahkan semuanya padaku! Ini bukan Suna yang bisa kukendalikan. Ini Konoha, Yang Mulia!"

Sasuke merasakan keputusasaan Naruto di dalam kalimatnya. Sebegitu tak pekakah ia?

"Maaf,"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Sementara Naruto sendiri tersenyum mengejek. Apa maksud pemuda itu dengan maaf? Apakah ia pikir dengan maaf Naruto bisa kembali? Naruto bisa senang? Tak akan!

Naruto berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

...

Acara makan malam bersama yang memang diadakan setiap minggunya ini merupakan kegiatan rutin. Salah satu agenda yang menjadi sarana pengenalan jika ada anggota baru di kerajaan.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu, _Hwangtaeja-b_ i? Kau sudah hampir satu bulan di sini. Apakah kau sudah merasa nyaman di Konoha?"

"Sejauh ini, semua baik baik saja, _Joenha_. Apalagi, sekarang temanku dari Suna, atas perintah _Hwangtaeja_ Suna pindah sekolah kemari,"

"Ahh~ siapakah gerangan yang membuat _Bi-gung Mama_ kita ini senang?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, _Joenha_. Anak bungsu keluarga bangsawan Sabaku," jawab Naruto.

Raja mengangguk dan mencoba mengingat, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, "Ahh~ apakah yang kau maksud anak Sabaku no Rei?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang Raja, "Benar, _Joenha_ ," jawabnya

"Anak yang cerdas, Gaara itu maksudku. Dia yang saat itu mewakili _Hwangtaeja_ Kurama untuk memimpin acara konferensi di Iwa," Puji sang Raja.

Dan sisa malam itu mereka habiskan membicarakan mengenai Gaara. Tanpa menyadari jika di sudut sana, Sasuke tengah mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. _Ada apa ini?_

...

Semenjak kedatangan Gaara, rasanya semua berjalan lebih mudah bagi Naruto. Walau demikian, dia masih mengingat pesan Hwanghu untuk memperlakukan Gaara selayaknya sahabat. Gosip akan bisa menyebar cepat.

"Kau tau?"

Keduanya tengah menikmati semilir angin halaman belakang sembari menghabiskan roti melon masing masing, saat tiba tiba Gaara bertanya.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku sepertinya menyukai seseorang," Gaara menjawab sembari menoleh kearah Naruto. Membuat gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Siapa?

"Siapakah gerangan gadis beruntung itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia gadis yang ceria, semangat dan penuh dengan senyuman. Berada di dekatnya seakan memberikanku oksigen yang sangat banyak," jawab Gaara sembari tersenyum dengan ekspresi mendamba yang menurut Naruto sangat kentara.

"Apakah dia berasal dari Suna?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Kau akan tau nanti, _Hwangtaeja-bi._ Belum saatnya kau tau saat ini," ujarnya yang diakhiri dengan senyum hangat yang familiar di mata Naruto.

Keduanya pun akhirnya melempar senyum tanpa menyadari jika dari lantai atas, seseorang dengan mata onyx tengah memperhatikan dengan sorot mata tajam yang menakutkan.

 **TBC**

Eaaa!!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga. Terlalu cepat sih memang dibandingkan dengan Goong aslj. Tapi ini imajinasi aku sendiri. Juga mengenai istilah istilah itu, aku harap kalian maklum. Ini drakor, jadi aku lebih punya feeling jika menuliskan istilah-istilahnya dalam bahasa Korea. Maaf!

Dan bagi yang bilang **kalau emang gak suka Sakura kenapa di tag?** please dia masuk tokoh, dan Hyorin (Peran Sakura) itu tokoh penting. Karena Gaara juga mulai muncul, akhirnya aku masukin nama Gaara juga kok nanti.

Dan yang paling penting, ini iamjinasi aku dan hak aku, seperti yang telah diatur dalam undang-undang **negara** **kita** Bahwa setia orang memiliki haknya sendiri, termasuk untuk berimajinasi. Terimakasih, dan jika emang gak suka juga. please Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca.

Hwangtaeja : Putra Mahkota

Hwangtaeja-bi : Putri Mahkota

Wangja : Pangeran

Joenha : Yang Mulia

Bi-gung Mama : Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota

Gamsahamnida : Terimakasih

Ahjussi : Paman


End file.
